To Protect
by Raidne
Summary: [One Shot] Bakura takes his revenge on some bullies who chose the wrong victim. slight shounenai BakuraxRyou


Disclaimer: I don't them. I own the story. If I owned Yu-gi-oh there were probably be a parental advisory label at the beginning of each episode due to extreme violence, language, and the fact that several male characters would be dating other male characters.

Author's Notes: Just how possessive is Yami Bakura? That's an idea I was tossing around my head when I wrote this. I'm also trying my hand at Yu-gi-oh fan fiction and thought I'd start off with my favorite character. I also wanted to add a fan fic about Ryou and Bakura without it being an abuse fic. So, I wrote about Bakura being protective, in his own twisted and unique fashion.

Warnings: Slight Shounen-ai, blood, gore, violence.

To Protect

Raidne the Silent Siren

Ryou crumbled against the brick wall behind him. His arms scraped on the bricks as his legs gave out and he slid to the ground. His eyes drooped half closed, partially hidden behind his bangs. Blood from a busted lip dried on his chin. His chest shook as he tried to breathe without irritating his bruised ribs.

He heard someone snicker nearby. He could see three shadows stretching out on the ground in front of him.

They were still there.

All he had done to them was overhear something he hadn't meant to.

He silently prayed they would leave. It was as much for their sake than for his own.

He breathed a sigh of relief as they turned to leave. They muttered that he certainly wouldn't be a threat to them. He didn't listen. His concentration was elsewhere.

//Ryou, you can't possibly hold out much longer.//

**********

"What do you expect to gain from this?"

Ryou remained silent. He stood weakly in his mind.

"You do know you can't do much to stop me with the state you're in now?"

"No…" Ryou's small show of defiance was faint.

"You choose to grow a spine _now_?" came the sarcastic response. He felt the other as they came in closer behind him. "When I say you should stand up for yourself, I don't mean against me." His voice dripped with anger. "Out of my way."

**********

On the physical plane Ryou's body lifted it's head. It's eyes hardened and darkened with barely controlled insanity. A psychotic smirk twisted its lips.

If any of his friends had seen him at this moment they would have quickly fled. They would have known that Ryou wasn't in control.

A voice spoke. It was deeper and harsher than that of Ryou Bakura.

"No one messes with _my _hikari."

************

The body landed with a thud.

Yami Bakura picked up a baseball bat lying on the gym floor. He walked silently over to the body. He stared at the motionless boy on the ground. He positioned the bat over the boy's hand.

The bat came down swiftly. The crunch of bone was music to his ears. A cry of pain came from the body.

Bakura raised one pale eyebrow in bored interest. So he was still alive. He grinned. The longer the boy lived the more entertaining this would be.

/Please! Stop./

The plea was ignored.

***********

Bakura chuckled to himself as he watched the fool twitch and try to free himself from his bonds. This one was tied with his back to a tree. His shirt was open to show where the yami had carved into his skin. Two horizontal lines crossed two vertical lines. Blood dribbled down his chest and stained his pants.

//Do you want X's or O's?//

He frowned slightly when his hikari didn't answer him.

The mortal was still trying to free himself.

Bakura leaned towards his breathing tic-tack-to board and began his game. The boy passed out from pain half way through the game. Bakura's patience was severely tested as he waited for him to wake up so he could finish. It was no fun without the whimpers and screams of pain.

When the game was over, he slit his victim's throat.

In case you were wondering, X's won.

Ryou sobbed in Bakura's mind.

***********

Bakura hummed to himself as he cleaned his knives in the water his feet were soaking in. This one had had an in-ground swimming pool.

He watched a human eyeball float by.

He placed the knives back in their places on his body and watched a few more pieces of his latest victim float by before looking at the actual, and almost whole, body. 

//Hmm, he's stopped thrashing. He must be dead.// 

The boy had either died from loss of the blood that was still turning the water around him red or because the weight Bakura had added had kept him from reaching the surface of the water.

This was a new experience for the yami. He had never drowned anyone before.

//Enjoy the show?// he asked his other.

The hikari remained silent.

***********

He was standing over Ryou who sat completely unblinking. His face was blank. He couldn't tell if his other even knew that he was there.

Bakura sat down and pulled Ryou against him.

Ryou didn't react.

Ryou was going to have to learn that as his yami he would not sit back and watch as someone mistreated him. He never allowed someone to mishandle his things. Ryou was most certainly _his_; even if he didn't entirely understand it yet.

Bakura tightened his hold on the unresisting body.

Ryou would learn.

Bakura dipped his face into his hikari's softer hair.

Anyone who harmed a hair on Ryou's head would have to answer to him. He would show no mercy to anyone who would be so stupid and suicidal.

One thought didn't leave Bakura's mind as he held Ryou.

__

Mine.

The End


End file.
